


Headache (and worse)

by babybam



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), JBJ (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Sungwoon and Daehwi do have lines though, Taehyun-centric, Vomiting, Wanna One members are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybam/pseuds/babybam
Summary: Taehyun starts feeling sick at the MMAs and it doesn't get better.





	1. Melon Music Awards

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back again, this time it's a sickfic!  
> This will have chapter two as well because I had these two ideas, one where Taehyun is sick at an award show and another one where he's just sick at the dorm so I decided, why not combine these! LOL now after having written the first chapter I think the award show idea wasn't that good though but it's been written so here it is!
> 
> Chapter two will be coming as soon as possible... This year! I promise that much LOL

When they arrived to the red carpet at the Melon Music Awards, Taehyun was already feeling a bit bad. It wasn't anything big though, just a little headache creeping and as if he hadn't had a headache during schedules before. So he didn't really pay attention to it. The red carpet was over in minutes and they went backstage. There was about an hour before the show started so they had some time to rest before getting seated. Though they did practice their performance a little, everyone was nervous about it.

They walked to their seats, waving to fans who were screaming their names. Taehyun smiled widely. When the show stared, Taehyun could notice his headache more. The fans' screaming was deafening and so were the performances. It was hard to enjoy when his head started feeling like it would split in two. When he started to feel nauseated, Taehyun panicked a little but tried not to care about it. Maybe it was just nerves, they were gonna perform soon and big award shows like this were new to them all. Taehyun kept sipping his water, hoping it would help his headache and nausea. They were soon escorted backstage to get ready for their performance and Taehyun wished he'd get through it, the headache was getting _bad_ which resulted in him feeling more nauseated.

 

It didn't get better but Taehyun did get through the performance. He felt really good actually and the performance went really well and Taehyun didn't even think about how bad he had felt just before. Must have been all the adrenaline.  
It wasn't until they got back to their seats the nausea came back and the headache reminded of itself. Taehyn almost cried out, the pain was horrible. He closed his eyes. He took a deep breath, if he just didn't focus on it, maybe it would go away. He reached for his water bottle, once again. He grimaced when another performance started and the fans screamed, it was _so loud_.

Taehyun leaned back, trying to remain sharp, enjoy and focus on the show, clapping at the award winners and getting up to bow when other artists returned to the seats. He was very aware that there were cameras everywhere, not just the cameras broadcasting but fansites with their cameras and fans with their phones. He had to show the best side of himself. He didn't feel like he could though, he felt like he'd throw up on the floor at any moment and his head was gonna explode. 

Trying to be subtle he leaned on Kenta, who was sitting on his left, and closed his eyes. He didn't want to be disrespectful towards the artist performing but he just felt so awful. He felt Kenta move, probably looking at him.

”Hyung,” Kenta said and nudged him, Taehyun grimaced and opened his eyes to look at him.

”I thought you fell asleep,” Kenta said, frowning. Taehyun almost laughed, he hoped he was sleeping.

”No, I just...” He didn't know what to say. ”I just have a headache.” Kenta wrapped his hand around him and rubbed his arm. Taehyun appreciated the comfort.

 

”What's up?” Donghan asked from Kenta's other side and looked at Taehyun, then back at Kenta.

”He has a headache,” Kenta told to Donghan. Donghan looked like he was thinking hard before speaking.

”I bet you could find some painkillers backstage,” he said, leaning closer to Taehyun who was hunched against Kenta. The leader shook his head, he definitely did not want to go backstage asking for anything, it would become a mess.

”I'm okay, it's not that bad,” he lied. 

 

He remained leaning on Kenta, he wanted to keep his eyes closed too but he knew he couldn't. He didn't want to be caught on the big screens looking like he was sleeping. Donghan kept glancing at him and asking if he was okay. Yongguk on his other side was alerted too when he noticed Taehyun and Taehyun just explained his headache. Everyone seemed understanding even though they didn't know how bad the headache was, mostly because Taehyun kept saying it wasn't bad. But no one had to know the truth.

-

Taehyun didn't know for sure, but he assumed they were at least halfway through the show when he really was gonna throw up. He suddenly felt really bad and he knew needed to go to the toilet before he threw up on himself. He swallowed and turned to Yongguk. 

”I'm going to the toilet,” he said as he got up. He hoped no one would volunteer to come with him. Yongguk just nodded. Taehyun walked around the other seats, bowing to the other artists. He glanced back at their seats and saw Kenta lean towards Yongguk, probably asking where he was going.

Taehyun carefully and quietly made his way backstage, waving at some fans who yelled his name very loudly. It made him feel good, he would've laughed if he didn't feel like he was gonna vomit. At this point he was also starting to consider asking for some painkillers, but he threw away those thoughts once he made it backstage. People were running and yelling, everyone was in a rush. Getting ready for the upcoming performances and to host the awards. Taehyun just dodged people as he tried to find the nearest toilet.

He did find it quite quickly, he rushed in and made sure to lock the door behind him. He kneeled in front of the toilet just in time to throw up.

Shuddering he leaned away from the toilet bowl and flushed it. He wiped some sweat away from his face and grimaced when he tasted the vomit in his mouth. He felt better now, not so nauseated anymore, but the headache was more intense than ever. Sighing he got up from the floor and went to rinse his mouth, he hoped the bad taste would go away.

Taehyun made himself looks presentable again before getting out and going back to his seat as quickly as possible.

-

Taehyun actually made it till the end of the show, which he thought was a miracle. His head was hurting so much that he just wanted to cry, all the lights were hurting his eyes and it was loud as everyone got up to leave and fans were shouting and screaming. His head felt awful as they kept bowing, the movement did not feel good. Taehyun could just burst into tears at any moment, but he tried not to.

The Wanna One members had been sitting in front of them and as it was time to leave, they hugged them and chatted with them. It was always nice seeing them at award shows or music shows, they all had the same history, at least a part of it and they all were good friends. And, of course, Taehyun loved seeing Sungwoon, he saw the other Hotshot members rarely and Sungwoon even more rarely.

”You're really hot, hyung,” Daehwi said as he crushed Taehyun in a hug.

”Thanks,” Taehyun tried joking.

”No, I mean, you feel really hot. Are you okay?” Daehwi frowned. He placed his hand on Taehyun face but the elder shook it away quickly.

”I'm okay, I don't feel hot at all?” Taehyun answered. Honestly, he was a little cold.

”If you say so,” Daehwi said and narrowed his eyes, not really trusting Taehyun.

 

Taehyun quickly hugged the others too before rushing after Sungwoon, who was already walking out. The quick steps didn't feel good at all. He stumbled a little and grabbed Sungwoon's arm to stable himself. He felt like all his energy was gone, he was shaking a little too. He really did not want to collapse on the floor.

”Woah, hi,” Sungwoon smiled at him. ”You look a bit pale,” he then said, looking at Taehyun.

”Pale? Daehwi just told me I look hot,” Taehyun laughed, maybe lying a little but it was okay. His forced laughter hurt his head. Sungwoon rolled his eyes. 

Taehyun heard Sungwoon ask him something when he suddenly blacked out, it only lasted a second or two but since he was standing up, he fell. Someone grabbed his arm as another pair of hands caught him behind. He tried to steady himself as the person behind him helped. Someone, probably Sungwoon, was speaking rapidly next to him. Taehyun swallowed, finally really registering his surroundings again.

”Huh,” he mumbled and looked up. There were three pairs of eyes staring at him. Sungwoon, Jisung and Seongwoo.

”Uh, sorry,” he said and started walking again. They had stopped the whole line.

”Are you okay?” Sungwoon asked and leaned closer. He sneaked a hand around Taehyun's waist. Jisung and Seongwoo were walking closer to them now as well, listening.

”Yeah, I just… I just tripped,” Taehyun lied and tried to smile. 

”Liar,” Sungwoon whispered. ”What's up?” 

”I just have a headache, that's all. It'll be gone once I get some sleep,” Taehyun said, it wasn't a lie, but not the whole truth either. Sungwoon nodded, still looking unconvinced. 

Backstage they had a little while to hang around since there were many other artists leaving too but soon enough they were taken to their cars and driven home. Taehyun was _so glad_. He was gonna keel over at any moment, and he didn't want to lie to anyone again about how he was feeling. But he also didn't want anyone to know how sick he felt because he probably (hopefully) would be feeling better the next day, they had a magazine shoot anyway so Taehyun had no time to be sick. It was just a headache anyway, nausea often came with bad headaches so Taehyun wasn't so worried.

 

When they reached the dorm Taehyun hurried to take a shower. He just wanted to be ready for bed as soon as possible. He was cold and shaking and didn't have the energy to stay up. Not to mention his headache which was getting worse, if it could get any worse. He just wanted to sleep, have the room dark and no loud noises.

After showering he put on his pajamas and climbed to bed. Donghan gave him a weird look but when Taehyun said he wanted to sleep the headache away Donghan nodded and promised to tell the others to be quiet.

Taehyun couldn't wait to feel better the next day.

(Except he wouldn't. It was only getting worse.)


	2. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this went from bad to worse. The ending is bad and i kind of had to rush this because i promised to post the second chapter this year LOL 
> 
> But anyway, i hope you enjoy this!

Taehyun woke up to someone jumping on his bed and yelling. He wanted to tell the person to stop since it made him feel sick. He grumbled and pulled the blanket over his head. It was way too bright, even with his eyes closed, and his head hurt. It was cold and even though he was under the blanket, he was trembling.

”Hyung! Get up, we have a magazine shoot in like an hour,” the person whined, it was Donghan. Taehyun didn't answer, he wanted to sleep. He felt awful. 

As Taehyun slowly woke up, because Donghan didn't stop yelling and jumping, he realized that he wasn't feeling better like he had hoped the previous day. The memories from the award show came back, the hope of feeling good after sleeping. It didn't happen. He felt even worse, he was so cold, his head hurt just as much as the previous day and he felt really sick, and for the love of God, if Donghan didn't stop jumping he was gonna throw up in his bed.

”Stop, Donghan, please,” Taehyun said, his voice was hoarse and weak, it even surprised himself. He didn't have the energy to move, still. All his limbs felt heavy and it seemed like too much work to even try to move.

”Hyung,” Donghan whined, but stopped jumping. Thank God.

”I'll get up in a minute,” Taehyun mumbled. Donghan seemed to be content with the answer and walked out the room, shouting something to the other members. Taehyun groaned. He didn't have time to be sick, why did it happen just now. He pulled himself up in a sitting position and groaned again. The room spun a little before settling down. He took a deep breath as he threw the blanket away and placed his feet on the floor. He was _so cold_ he actually needed to pull a hoodie over his long sleeved pajama shirt and even then he didn't really feel warm.

 

He walked to the kitchen, eyes still half closed, mostly because it was so bright with all the lights on and sunlight shining in. They were supposed to be at the magazine shoot in 45 minutes but Taehyun honestly didn't know if he'd make it. Even the sight and smell of food made him gag when he walked in the kitchen. He slumped on the chair as two pairs of eyes were looking at him. 

”You don't look good,” Yongguk said and Taehyun looked at him, squinting his eyes.

”I don't feel good either,” he said, clearing his throat afterwards. He buried himself in his hoodie and laid his head on the table. 

”Are you sick?” Sanggyun asked and Taehyun snorted weakly.

”Yesterday's headache did not go away,” Taehyun mumbled. 

”Should we call our manager, ask him if it's possible to postpone the shoot like a couple of days,” Yongguk suggested, frowning. Taehyun really wanted to do it but he didn't want to burden so many people with having to postpone the whole thing.

”No! I'll manage.”

”Are you sure? Honestly, hyung, if you feel really sick, we should just postpone,” Yongguk said. Taehyun wondered how sick he actually looked since it seemed to be very obvious to them that he felt really bad.

 

He laid on the kitchen table for about ten minutes, Sanggyun and Yongguk kept asking him if he was absolutely sure he wanted to go to the shoot. They thought it'd be better to just call their manager.

”I'll just get ready,” Taehyun mumbled and finally got up. He really had no appetite so he wasn't going to eat anything before they'd have to leave.

Unfortunately, he stood up too quickly and got really dizzy which made him stumble. He caught himself on time, taking support from the table. He grimaced and saw Yongguk frowning at him, his frown now even deeper than before. Taehyun wanted to cry. A wave of nausea washed over him and he needed to sit back down, he couldn't even walk the short way back to the bedroom. He hid his face behind his hands, he didn't want to throw up like he had done the day before already.

”Okay, we're calling the manager,” Yongguk decided and Taehyun wanted to refuse again but he honestly didn't know if he would be able to even get himself out of the dorm.

”Kenta!” Sanggyun yelled and Taehyun hissed, the loud noise hurting his head even more. Yongguk got up from his chair and moved to sit next to Taehyun. Taehyun felt Yongguk put his hand on his back, comforting him. Taehyun was trembling, he was so cold and now regretted not putting any socks on.

”What?” Kenta asked as he emerged in the kitchen. He glanced at Taehyun. 

”Call our manager, ask him if we could postpone our shoot, Taehyun's sick,” Yongguk explained. Kenta sat down as well, taking his phone from his pocket as he looked at Taehyun with a worried expression. 

”Go get a fleece blanket, hyung,” Yongguk ordered Sanggyun and he was up in a second. 

”And socks, please,” Taehyun mumbled and finally let his hands fall on his lap. Yongguk pulled Taehyun against him so he was sitting more comfortably.

 

”Hello?” Kenta spoke on the phone just as Donghan walked in the kitchen. He looked at Kenta, then at Taehyun and Yongguk.

”What's wrong?” Donghan asked, Taehyun heard a chair move and just then realized he had closed his eyes. He opened them to see Donghan sitting in front of him.

”It seems that my headache from yesterday didn't go away and I'm a little sick,” Taehyun spoke. Yongguk scoffed at that.

”A little? You just almost collapsed,” Yongguk said. Taehyun thought he was overreacting a little but the again, he was still feeling a little dizzy. Not to mention how awful he felt overall. 

Just then Sanggyun emerged with a red fleece blanket and a pair of socks. They draped the blanket around Taehyun and the oldest moved to put the socks on. As he bent down, he smacked his head on the table, not too hard though as he didn't have the energy to move too quick. But still it felt like his headache doubled. Sanggyun snorted but quickly covered his face with his hands.

”Sorry,” he said behind his hands. Taehyun didn't mind, and it was a bit funny, to be honest. He was a mess. He pulled the socks on and laid his head on the table. Kenta walked in the room, handing the phone to Yongguk. 

”Explain to him, I don't know what happened,” Kenta said, he hadn't been there when Taehyun had come to the kitchen and talked with Sanggyun and Yongguk so he wasn't really sure what was going on.

Yongguk spoke on the phone for a while and ended it telling the other members that their manager was gonna try to postpone the shoot, he was also gonna come and check on Taehyun to see how he was doing. Hyunbin appeared in the kitchen too, immediately seeing how bad Taehyun looked. They explained the situation to him too.

 

”I'm gonna go lay down,” Taehyun said, getting up from the chair. He felt five pairs of eyes on him as he shuffled out of the kitchen to the living room. He glanced at the door of the bedroom and then looked at the couch. The couch was so much closer than his bed so he just decided to lay on it. He curled up on a ball, pulling the blanket tightly around him. He actually tried to stay awake, wanting to know what their manager would say once he called them back. Realistically, Taehyun should be getting ready for the shoot because they were yet to know if it could be postponed, and if it couldn't, he should be ready to go. But he was too tired, too sick. He ended up falling asleep almost immediately.

-

The next time Taehyun woke up, the first thing he noticed was that the TV was on, though almost no sound was coming so that wasn't what woke him up. The next thing he noticed was that someone had taken his actual blanket from his bed and covered him with it.

”Ugh,” he groaned and sat up. The blinds were shut in the living room windows so it was dim in the room, and Taehyun was glad. Though his head really did still hurt and he wanted to take some painkillers now, he should've taken them earlier already.

”Hyung,” someone said and Taehyun whipped his head around. Kenta and Yongguk were sitting on the other couch, probably watching the TV then.

”How do you feel?” Yongguk asked and got up just to kneel on the floor next to the couch. Kenta was leaning on the armrests between the couches and looking at him.

”Bad,” Taehyun answered, his voice weak. ”What did the manager say? We don't have the shoot today, right?” 

”Nope, he managed to postpone it till Friday. He came to check on you, wanted to wake you up but we stopped him,” Yongguk explained. Taehyun nodded.

”He suspects you have a high fever, so we should check your temperature,” Kenta said, getting up to get the thermometer. 

”Also he told us to feed you something, then give you some medicine and then put you to bed,” Yongguk said as Kenta went to get the things needed. Taehyun sighed but nodded. He didn't feel like eating anything.

”I can make you a sandwich or toast or something,” Yongguk kept speaking as he helped Taehyun to get up. Taehyun shuddered as the cold air hit him, he took the fleece blanket under his own blanket, seems like he had been sleeping under both, and wrapped it around himself. The way from the couch to the kitchen felt too long, he was exhausted and dizzy and he just wanted to lay back down. But his headache was so bad he really needed some painkillers.

 

”Where are the others?” Taehyun asked as he slumped on the chair. The dorm was quiet and it seemed like no one else was there but the three of them.

”They went grocery shopping, we don't have much food,” Yongguk said as he put some bread in the toaster. He oldest nodded. Kenta came with the thermometer and some pills, he sat next to the leader and stuck the thermometer in his mouth. 

Yongguk placed the toast in front of Taehyun and Kenta pulled the thermometer out to look at the number.

”39,6°C,” Kenta said and frowned at Yongguk as Taehyun started biting into his toast. He looked at the two, he was really feeling like he was a little kid. He spaced out as Kenta and Yongguk kept talking, he didn't really care what they were saying. He wanted to sleep (or die, that's how bad he felt.)

 

Taehyun startled Kenta and Yongguk when he suddenly threw the rest of his toast on the table and jumped up, and ran, as quickly as possible, to the nearest toilet. The blanket was dropped on the doorway as Taehyun collapsed on the floor in front of the toilet bowl and threw up. He hadn't been eating much, apart from the one and a half slices of toast, so there wasn't much to throw up either. After the toast was out, only bile was coming up and it twisted his stomach as it forced it's way up. Tears formed in his eyes, he hated this. His head was aching even more now and he was ready to cry. 

He didn't have the energy to move anymore so he just rested his head on the toilet. He felt someone rub his back and heard someone speak but he didn't hear what was being said. He flinched when someone flushed the toilet. His mouth tasted awful and his head hurt like hell. He felt like shit.

”Taehyunie,” Kenta said and leaned close to Taehyun's face so Taehyun could see him. 

”Do you wanna go to bed?” Kenta asked and Taehyun nodded.

”I wanna… Brush my teeth first,” Taehyun said. Yongguk handed him a glass of water and he rinsed his mouth with it before taking the toothbrush Kenta was offering him. The two stared at Taehyun as he brushed his teeth for a few minutes. They then helped him rinse his mouth again and get up. His legs were shaky and weak, the vomiting had drained his energy even more.

”Do you think you could carry him?” Kenta asked Yongguk. Sure, Taehyun was small but Yongguk wasn't sure he'd be able to carry the leader without hurting everyone. Yongguk shook his head and Kenta sighed, he didn't think he'd be able to either but it would've been easier. 

They half dragged Taehyun to the bedroom and helped him to his bed. That's when they realized Taehyun's blanket was still in the living room so Yongguk ran to get it, he also went to get the fleece blanket. They buried him under the blankets and tried to make the room as dark as possible. Taehyun looked pitiful under the blankets.

-

”Should we have given him medicine before letting him sleep?” Kenta asked when he and Yongguk sat in the kitchen. They had medicine which would help with Taehyun's fever and headache. Yongguk shook his head.

”Manager said not to give him any medicine if he hasn't eaten, and well, since he threw up he surely has an empty stomach,” Yongguk answered.

”We need to get him to eat something easy.”

”Like… Soup?” Yongguk suggested and Kenta nodded. It was a good idea, once the others came back from the store they could make some soup, it'd be easy to eat.

 

Just then they heard the front door open and soon the other three members walked in the kitchen. 

”Where's he?” Donghan asked and placed a shopping bag on the table.

”Sleeping in his bed… He threw up when he tried to eat and we couldn't give him any medicine,” Yongguk said.

”So I'm gonna make him some soup,” Kenta said, getting up from the chair. Donghan sat down as Hyunbin and Sanggyun started emptying the shopping bags and Kenta started gathering the ingredients for the soup.

-

When Taehyun woke up, he wished he hadn't. He was sweating and his hair was sticking to his forehead, but he was still cold. He sat up and a few tears rolled down his cheeks, he wiped them away. He needed something to drink, his throat was really dry. He felt a little dizzy for a second when he stood up but it passed quickly. 

It was dim in the dorm, most of the lights were off and it seemed dark outside as well. Slowly Taehyun walked in the living room, the TV was still on like it had been earlier. Hyunbin, Donghan and Sanggyun looked up from the couch when Taehyun entered the living room. 

”Hyung,” Donghan breathed and jumped up. ”How are you feeling?” 

”Still bad,” Taehyun croaked.

”Kenta made some soup, you should eat,” Hyunbin said, already walking in the kitchen. Donghan wrapped his arm around Taehyun and lead him to sit on the table. Donghan and Taehyun took Taehyun's temperature again as Hyunbin started heating a bowl of soup. Taehyun sat his eyes closed on the chair as Donghan ran his fingers through Taehyun's (sweaty) hair. It was calming.

 

”It's gone down a little, Kenta said it was 39,6°C earlier but it's 39,0°C now,” Donghan said when he looked at the thermometer. 

”Well, that's good,” Hyunbin commented, he had sat down on the table as well. 

Taehyun ate the soup slowly and carefully. He was trying to feel if it would make him throw up immediately, it didn't and he was really glad. Donghan gave him water as well which he sipped with a straw. The straw had to go though when he needed to take the medicine because it was easier to swallow the pills if he could drink properly.

He went to sit on the couch with the other members, he was still tired and weak but he didn't want to go to bed immediately. He ended up just resting against Donghan's shoulder as the other watched the show that was on. Taehyun didn't know the name of it and couldn't focus on it either.

 

Taehyun wanted to wish that he was feeling better than earlier, or in the morning, but the difference was barely there, to be honest. Now he just wished that he would get better soon, he hated being sick and hated feeling like shit. He had just a few days to get better, they had schedules at the end of the week and he couldn't miss those. Especially the shoot they had already postponed. 

But Taehyun was feeling surprisingly optimistic. He would get better as quickly as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave comments and kudos :D


End file.
